


Unconditional

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For queenklu's months-ago <a href="http://queenklu.livejournal.com/259637.html">Any Pairing, Any Fandom, Anything Goes Ilu Fest</a>, to the prompt "I am perfectly happy co-depending on you" "because they're erotically co-dependent. Even the angels say so."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenklu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/gifts).



Sam got in some trouble at Stanford—drunk and disorderly, nothing major, but it did mean he had to spend the night in a jail cell with Brady. Dean would at least have been entertaining.

Dean got used to hunting by himself. Sometimes it woulda been real useful to have a partner, and not Dad, either—Dad would disapprove of Dean's shenanigans, however successful they ended up. Sam's more practical.

No one but Dean would stand still to be beaten up by a half-awake Sam looking for someone to avenge Jess on. Nobody but Sam would stay clear of the sound of breaking glass and crunching metal when Dean was looking for a way to get revenge on himself.

Only Dean would be crazy enough to sell his soul to not have to be alone. Only Sam would be crazy enough to think hell (with, of course, its ways out—Meg got out, so Sam could too) couldn't be worse than being alone.

One of the knives Alastair uses on Dean is the knowledge that Dean wants to fuck Sam.

The year Sam and Dean were trying to depend on Ruby and Castiel instead of each other was the worst year of both their lives.

Nobody who knows what Dean's done has actually, completely, one hundred percent unconditionally forgiven Dean, except Sam. Nobody who knows what Sam's done has actually, completely, one hundred percent unconditionally forgiven Sam, except Dean.

Dean only survived that lonely year because he always had the key in his pocket. (Don't ask what he did to the idiot who pickpocketed him one night. The Illinois state police are just thankful that the person in question doesn't have anyone too concerned about catching his killer, because if he did, then somebody would have to come face to face with someone capable of...that.) Sam got through part on confidence that Dean was all right, part on knowing Dean had been through worse (even if Sam got the short end on quantity), part on sheer bravado, but mostly on the bone-deep knowledge that Dean wouldn't let him suffer alone.

Lucifer tried to torture Sam's soul with the knowledge that Sam wants to fuck Dean. It didn't work. Lucifer had seen what Alastair did to Dean in hell, and Sam saw enough of the instant replay to figure Dean out for himself. Topside Sam hadn't seen that part, but he did come to the conclusion that Dean was attractive and incest taboos were stupid, so if Dean was willing, Sam was.

Enough of hell was locked inside Sam's head to scorch anyone who came too close when the wall fell. Dean stayed anyway.

After Sam's got his brain sorted back out, when Dean grouches about Lisa being taken and two thousand miles away and Sam volunteers as a substitute, it utterly floors Dean. He can't believe, even after everything, that Sam could be anything more to him than a brother. Sam just laughs and kisses him. Dean's an idiot, but there's nobody else for Sam. Never really was.


End file.
